


It'll Be a Twenty Minute Wait

by marizousbooty



Series: Twenty Minutes [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, rated T for Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marizousbooty/pseuds/marizousbooty
Summary: Continuation from Proud of You for a Solid Twenty Minutes.Keith stresses about getting Lance's number from Hunk but he really shouldn't be this worried with Hunk posing as the unspoken wingman for both of them.





	It'll Be a Twenty Minute Wait

**Author's Note:**

> This would read better if you read the first part Proud of You for a Solid Twenty Minutes. Like you don't gotta but man this'll make more sense my guy

“Shiro help me!”

The sound of the back door being slammed shut accompanied by Keith’s sudden yell jerked Shiro from his concentration.

“What happened?  What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Shiro instantly grabbed Keith’s arm and started checking him over.

“I ran into a classmate at Starbucks on the way to work just now and he was with a friend who he introduced as Lance and honest to God Shiro I swore the heavens opened up when he smiled he was glowing, Shiro! Glowing!” Keith said this in the entire span of one breath.

There was a brief pause, then Shiro physically relaxed and let go of Keith’s arm. “Oh, I thought there was an emergency.”

“This is an emergency,” Keith hissed.

“No, an emergency is the shop being on fire or grandma taking a nasty fall down three flights of stairs. This is an infatuation for a guy you met…”

“Twenty minutes ago.”

“Twenty minutes ago, yeah. Did you at least get his number?”

Keith froze. “I, uh… no. But he’s friend’s with a guy I share two classes with so I bet I could get it through him.”

“There you go. Problem solved. When you get to class on Monday, talk your friend into getting his number,” Shiro said as he turned back to the car he was working on. “Go clock in and get dressed. I need a hand with this engine.”

Through the rest of Keith's shift, he couldn't shake that guys face from his mind’s eye. He wasn't kidding when he swore Lance was glowing, he really was. In the muted tones of the Starbucks’ light, purposely dimmed for the sake of caffeine addicted college students and grumpy office workers in sleek blazers and shiny toed shoes, gave a golden glow to his smooth looking skin. He didn't see what color Lance’s eyes were since he was too nervous to look directly at them, but he bet they're just as pretty as the rest of him. That moment he first laid eyes on him he practically got whiplash from just how naturally _pretty_ he was. His voice was loud, ringing in the coffee laden air, but ran smooth like slow churned ice cream. He had only exchanged a couple sentences with this guy and Keith was already so far gone.

He wanted to get to know this Lance guy, first as a friend, then maybe, _maybe_ they could develop something more?

Keith definitely didn't set his alarm a tad early for the morning of his psych class with Hunk. Nor did he take the extra time to make his hair look nice and smooth with a little styling mousse or wear what he called his “nice shoes” (a not dirty pair of checkered Vans) in hopes that maybe, by some weird yet wonderful coincidence, Hunk would invite him out to lunch with his friends. One friend in particular, actually.

There was a gnawing feeling in Keith's gut that trying to use Hunk to get to Lance was morally wrong. Since running into the pair at Starbucks last week he hasn't been able to shake Lance from his mind. If he concentrated hard enough he could still feel his soft hand on his.

When Keith had settled down in his usual spot in class a wave of anxiety smacked him upside the head. How is he even going to get his number from Hunk, let alone a lunch invite? He doesn't know how to initiate non-awkward conversation with anyone, let alone steer a conversation in a way that Hunk would just freely give Keith Lance’s number or _that lunch invite._

Hunk sat in the seat behind Keith. He probably smelled the anxiety oozing from his skin, because he soon tapped Keith's shoulder to get his attention.

“Hey, what's up? You nervous about the quiz?” Hunk stage whispered.

Oh, he’s nervous alright, just not about the 15 point quiz he knew the material to. It was this conversation that’ll follow.

That’s what he wanted to say, instead he gave the guy a small smile and said, “Yeah.”

“You wanna go grab some food after class? Lance - you remember Lance from last week at the coffee shop right,” Hunk threw him a quick wink, “and another friend of ours are gonna go to that pancake house down the street.”

Keith was pretty sure every worry that had weighed him down before lifted up and launched itself into the stratosphere; his heart jumped momentarily at the sudden weightlessness.

Hunk looked at him quizzically, waiting for an answer.

“Yeah sure! I'm not doing anything after class.”

After class came a lot slower than Keith would have liked. He was still in a state of disbelief about the fact that Hunk had just straight up asked him to lunch.

Hunk couldn't drive since he didn't have a license - he had said “I get pretty bad anxiety just thinking about getting behind the wheel and being responsible for every life within the vicinity while I drive a death machine.” - so they threw their stuff in the back seat of Keith's car and drove down to the pancake house a few blocks away. Just as they pulled into a spot, the passenger door to the little white car next to them opened and out stepped an all too familiar figure.

Keith quickly rolled down his window and greeted said person with a loud, “‘Sup, you dirty little gremlin. Finally crawled out of your cave?”

“Hey dickweed, how's the chlamydia?” Pidge snorted, sticking an arm out to push away Keith's face from the window.

“Oh hey, guess you guys already know each other. That's good. No need for weird introductions,” said Hunk as he stepped out of the car. Keith grabbed his wallet from his backpack and got out of the car, locking it immediately.

“Hey beautiful, come here often?” A new voice joined them. It took a moment to process that those weren't aimed at him, but the beautiful hunk of a man standing on the other side of his car.

“Only so I can see your face, darling,” Hunk responded. There was a humorous sparkle in Hunk’s eye and a wide grin graced his face when the one and only Lance stepped out of the driver’s side of the white car.

With how much Keith screamed about how pretty Lance was when they initially met in the Starbucks, he realized that that Lance was probably a “not doing anything but grabbing a cold drink then proceeding to go home and lay in front of the AC for three hours” look with the glow on his skin and the slightly wrinkled tank top hanging loosely from his frame.

This Lance was definitely a “I'm here to go out with friends and look better than all of them” from the white cap and blue mirror sunglasses on his head, down the loose v-neck and distressed skinny jeans, to his Adidas sneakers.

“Hey it's good to see you again,” Lance grinned at Keith.

“Yeah same here. How's it been?”

“Could be better. _But_ we're getting pancakes and honestly those are like my fave so the day’s already looking up.”

Once they were all piled in the waiting area Lance went ahead to put their names in for a table.

Almost immediately, Hunk lifted the cap off Pidge’s head and gave her head a rub, pulling a harsh retort from Pidge. “How long have you two known each other? You seem awfully close.”

“Our brothers are best friends so we've known each other since late elementary,” Keith replied.

“Oh, Shiro?” Lance startled Keith when he suddenly spoke from behind him. “And it'll be a 20 minute wait.”

“Ew,” Pidge said.

“Yeah that's him. He spends half his time at Pidge and Matt’s place but he pays half for rent so it's fine I guess,” Keith said.

“Sweet. So you get the place to yourself all the time?” Lance asked.

“When I'm not at school or work, yeah, basically. Like, he comes home late most nights and spends some of the weekend lazing around, but that's it honestly. I'm pretty sure half his closet is in Matt’s room.”

“Matt lives in the basement and Shiro practically lives down there with them,” Pidge said.

“What’s so special about your parents’ basement?” Hunk asked.

“Xbox,” Pidge stated, like it was the most obvious answer.

“We have a Wii U but that’s generally reserved for Just Dance marathons and Mario Kart,” said Keith.

“Ooh you guys have Mario Kart? I haven’t played since high school.” Keith couldn’t believe how Lance got this excited sparkle in his eyes - his _blue_ eyes _-_ from the mundane topic of Mario Kart.

Keith’s heart was going to ricochet out of his chest if this boy doesn’t step away this instant. He was caught up in staring at the freckles - oh Lordy _freckles_ \- that dusted the bridge of his nose and the sharp angles of his cheekbones. All of them were crammed in the corner of the waiting area to make room for people coming in and out of the door, which forced Keith to be just a hair away from brushing up against Lance’s arm. He was close enough to spot those freckles and even the cute little beauty mark under his jaw.

Pidge broke him from his stupor with a, “Hey we should have a Mario Kart race sometime soon.”

Lance’s eyes lit up at the idea. “We could drag Matt and Shiro from their basement, maybe even get Allura in on it and make it a competition.”

“Lance’s place has pretty good wifi, thanks to yours truly. We could set up there or,” Pidge threw a subtle smirk at Keith, “We can cram ourselves into Keith’s baby house.”

“Why is it a baby house? Is it that small?” Hunk’s attention snapped from his phone to the rest of the group, wide-eyed and a little confused at the recent development.

“It’s a joke, Hunk. Shiro and Keith live in a one bedroom apartment and it can fit a total of three people,” Pidge said.

“So, my place then?” said Lance.

Keith felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and turned to check his phone while the other three continued to hash out a Mario Kart competition.

A snapchat from Shiro greeted Keith’s screen. Grinning, he opened it up and recieved a close up of Shiro’s glazed, exhausted looking eye with the text “dkjfhkedf death”. He quickly sent a blurred picture of his shoes with a reply similar to his. It was a quick back and forth conversation between the two, Keith slowly pulling himself away from the group. A nudge from Pidge jerked his attention from his phone to see the server leading them to their table.

“Hey you have snapchat too? Mind if I add you?” Lance spoke suddenly, eyes peering over Keith’s shoulder to see the tail end of Shiro’s snap.

“Oh, uh yeah, sure go ahead,” Keith opened up his snap code and showed his phone to Lance. There was a moment of fumbling when they both tried to take a seat at the table and allow Lance to take a quick scan of Keith’s snapcode. Right away, Keith got a snapchat from “the_tailor”, a blurred, zoomed in image of Keith’s own face greeted him. Keith tried to suppress a smile and quickly sent back an equally close up, blurred picture of Lance’s face.

Pidge jabbed his side again from where she sat next to him in their booth, the server passed out the menus and left quickly. “Hey is Lance your new crush?” Pidge whispered to Keith behind her menu.

“Um, maybe? Still too soon to tell but he’s really cute and I just got his snapchat,” Keith whispered back.

“Lance _is_ pretty cute, but only when he keeps his mouth shut.”

“I don’t mind, it’s nice listening to him talk.”

“Dude that’s gay,” Pidge muffled a snicker then turned to her menu. “This weird iced strawberry lemonade blizzard thing looks like it could be alcoholic but it’s just lemonade with syrup in it. Should I get it for the aesthetic of it?”

“Only if you give me a sip.”

“Hey you two, put down your menus, stop talking shit about the rest of us, and join the conversation. I’m not letting this Mario Kart competition go.” Lance smacked down Pidge’s menu, earning him a slap to his arm from her in retaliation. They immediately started bickering, Lance’s voice rising and falling in pitch and Pidge reduced to a borderline shriek; both still retained smiles on their faces and that matching mischievous glimmer in their eyes through teasing remarks.

Keith let his eyes trail over Lance’s face, taking in the scrunched up nose and the way his lips shape words, before he pulled away and met Hunk’s calculating gaze. There was a brief moment where Hunk stared him down, as though reading beyond Keith’s weak attempt to fix his hair and eyes that keep tracing Lance’s features. Hunk broke that weird moment of tension with a quick wink and a sly smile before he turned to Lance and interrupted their squabbling.

“No one has classes on Friday, right? And you get off work at three, Lance, and Pidge doesn’t have a job. How about we have our competition then? Keith?”

All eyes were on Keith. He took a second to check his schedule on his phone to see that thankfully, he was opening shop Friday.

He nodded slowly, looked up to meet Lance’s to see him grin broadly and whoop. Oh gosh, Keith thought, he’s _gone_ for this boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Give Hunk wingman of the year reward 2k17. I have Plans for a third part this accidentally became a series but im gonna work on making them less like continuing parts and more like vaguely related one shots orfodjbjf.  
> Check out the polyvore collection for this part--> https://www.polyvore.com/pancake_house/collection?id=7397359  
> main tumnlr: canadiangothstalker  
> art tumblr: mirai-eats  
> twitter: mirai_eats


End file.
